I've Got Dreams to Remember
by carriemontgomery
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a singer/songwriter who is afraid to leave the small bar where she performs every month. Damon Salvatore is a music producer who will do everything to help her make the big time. Will sparks fly in the process? AU/AH. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a preview of what the story will be like so I can see how people respond to it. If you like it or not, please let me know so that I can decide to continue or not. **

"No!" I yell for the thousandth time to Katherine.

"Killjoy," she hisses at me, for the thousandth time. But I don't care; she can huff and puff all she wants. I'm never giving in to her.

I'm heading out to Ric's bar as I do on the first weekend of every month. I sing there. It took so long for Aunt Jenna to talk me into singing again and even now, it's only at the local hotspot and only because between her, Katherine, Alaric and Caroline, it became hard to resist.

I used to sing with my mum. About everything. We'd make up stupid jingles for washing the dishes, vacuuming, gardening and then we'd get serious for a while and write songs together. For Kat's 21st birthday, Jeremy's art opening, anything we could think of. After our parents died, I stopped singing. I stopped writing. I stopped playing piano or guitar. I still haven't touched our piano yet actually. Whilst my guitar was a present, the piano was hers and I guess I haven't gotten up the courage to open it up again yet.

Kat is my twin sister although she acts older than even Aunt Jenna sometimes. She's dating this hotshot music guy in the city and always insists on letting him come and see me play. But I shoot her down every time. What would be the point anyway? Even if he thought I was good enough to go professional – I don't know if I could find it in my heart to really do it. So, every month, I settle for playing at Ric's.

Ric is my sort of uncle. Well, he's dating my Aunt Jenna. I live with her and so does he (pretty much) so I see him often enough. I think they first bonded over their alcoholic tendencies. Which considering he owns a bar, have escalated wildly and if nothing else, make for some hilarious family nights. I like them together. Jenna is the happiest I've ever seen her and I think Jeremy likes having a guy around the house again, even if he won't admit it.

Jer will be there tonight, he never misses it. Jenna says it's because I sing like our mother but that's a bit too heartbreaking for me to think about so I say he's just supportive. Katherine makes an appearance once in a while when she's bored but I can always count on Ric & Jenna plus Matt and Caroline. Matt & Care are friends from school. Matt is a busboy at Ric's and Care is my self-employed stylist & hair/makeup team. She's usually pretty good with letting me wear what I want when out with her but as soon as I agreed to go on stage she insisted I let her jazz me up a little. Her words, not mine.

The bar is pretty full tonight when I arrive.

"Oh god what are you wearing?" I hear Care before I see her.

"What you laid out for me?" I question.

"No. That jacket goes with the other top. You know, the one on the left side of your bed? This is all wrong! What will people think of you?"

"I think they'll be focusing more on her voice, Care," Thank god for Matt.

"Whatever. Now, I need a drink."

"And here is yours." Matt holds out a vodka, lime & soda. I take it with a thank you nod before Ric yells at me across the bar to get set up.

Just as I get up on the small stage at the back of the bar I see the door open and in comes Kat. At first, I find it nice that she decided to come and watch me. Before I realise who she's with. Elijah Mikaelson, the hotshot music producer boyfriend I asked her not to bring. I'm so going to kill her. But before I can even open my mouth I see the reason I will not only kill her, but also do it slowly and painfully. Because behind Elijah is probably the only person I won't be able to say no to. His producing executive. Damon Salvatore.

**Thanks! :) **

**Reviews are love. Love is inspiration. Inspiration is you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing/following/favouriting this story. You have no idea how much your support means to me! I hope you like the new chapter. It was written for all of you.**

Manipulative. Calculating. Self-indulgent. Those are probably the words that everyone I know would use to describe my sister Kat. Me? I can see why, especially when she pulls a stunt like this. But I also know a part of her that no one else does. Not even Jeremy. Insecure. Scared. Capable of incredible love. Which is why I could never truly be angry with her for too long. Because I believe she does everything for me out of her twisted sense of love.

After finishing my set, I walk through the applauding crowd to the bar where Matt has another drink already made and sitting, waiting for me.

"I made it a double. Thought you might need it." He knows me so well. Thank god. I made my way over to the booth where Kat had taken up residence with Elijah and Damon.

"Elena. Beautiful set as always," Elijah stands and kisses my hand, "Wouldn't you agree Damon?"

"Definitely was. Lovely to see you again Elena." God I hate the way his voice seems to caress my name.

"Thank you Elijah, Damon. Kat could I talk to you for a moment please?" I bite out through clenched teeth whilst I try to avoid the blue-eyed god staring at me.

"Sure. Be back in a minute darling," she leans over to kiss Elijah before scooting out of the booth. I grab her arm and begin to drag her toward the back stock room; Matt nodding to me on the way past, which means he'll make sure no one follows us. "Ow. You know you can loosen the death grip Leni, I am following no questions asked."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I screech at her once safely inside.

"What am I doing? I'm helping YOU!"

"Me? Really? Enlighten me! How is going ahead and doing something I EXPLICTLY asked you not to helping ME?" Pacing. This is helping. Keep pacing Elena.

"Because I have the guts to do what you won't, Leni! And because I'm sick of you doing nothing to help yourself-"

"What do you mean 'help myself'-" I interrupt.

"I'm not finished," Kat continues. "You have mum's voice. And I know you don't want to hear that, I know you won't listen to Jenna or believe that that's why Jeremy loves your voice so much but it's true. You do. And you're wasting it. God, I WISH I could have mum's voice but I don't, you do. So it's about time you do something about it. Mum always wanted you to and now you have the chance to. Elijah thinks you really have a talent, especially when I showed him some of your songs…"

"YOU WHAT?" I screech.

"What? Oh, come on. I've done much worse over the years, get over it. It's not like I gave him your diary."

"You don't get it. They are pretty much my diaries Kat."

"Okay, whatever. But he said they're good. Would be great with your voice singing them and even better with his company's guidance. Come on, just give it a chance. If for no one else then for mum. You know she always wanted to sing but she fell pregnant with me. I won't let myself be the reason another member of this family didn't get their dream."

"Kat. Remember what she used to tell us? She never once regretted it. Because…"

"We became her new dream," we say in unison.

About 15 paces later… "Ah. Fine. Okay. One meeting, or whatever."

"YES! Okay, I'll let him know. Thank you Leni." We embrace in a warm hug.

"You guys done in here yet? I need to restock the bar sometime soon…" Ric appears around the door.

"Yeah, 2 minutes," Kat replies. "Oh, also, you tell anyone about this sentimental conversation bullcrap and not only will I deny it but your diary really will be given to strangers this time. Got it?"

"Got it." Kat turns to walk out. "Thanks Kat." She nods and leaves.

"All good?" Ric reappears. I nod. "Okay, good. Go have a drink on me."

"Isn't it always on you?" I joke. He throws a dishtowel at me that I dodge and leave giggling. As I head back to the bar, Kat waves on her way out the door with Elijah.

"All done yelling?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, sorry were we too loud?"

"Nah, it's all good. Another vodka?"

"Double, on me," comes a velvety voice from my right. Matt looks at me for confirmation and I nod. "And a bourbon. On the rocks. Double also. Tonight's a cause for celebration. Elena Gilbert has finally agreed to share her voice with the world."

"Coming right up." Matt replies.

"You going to look at me anytime soon?" he asks.

"As soon as I get my drink." Matt returns soon after and I drink half of it without blinking. He begins on the second one for good measure.

"Now?" I reluctantly turn to look into the baby blues of the one and only Damon Salvatore. "Well, there she is." And I melt. Again. Shit.

"Here I am." Drink. "How have you been Damon?" Drink.

"She talks. How wonderful. I'm Good. Even better now I know you'll be coming to work with us." Drink. "Although, it was inevitable." Drink. Where's Matt with my next one?

"Was it now?" I ask, snarkily.

"Obviously. Between Elijah's obsession with your music, Kat's manipulative nature and my good looks, you really never did stand a chance." Double drink.

"Pretty presumptuous of you to say that your looks would have anything to do with it." Drink. Stay strong Elena.

"Oh. I know they do. I mean, besides the fact that it helps in most situations, the first time we met it was pretty obvious how in love with me you are." Drink. Drink. Drink. Okay, nope. Not helping. 

_"I don't know Kat. They all look good to me."_

_"Umm, duh. They're on me. Of course they all look good. Which one looks the BEST? I have to impress this guy!" Cue eye roll. "Elena! Will you please look up from that stupid book of yours for 5 seconds and help me pick a dress!"_

_"Okay, okay, sorry. Ummm.. the red one." There. Done. _

_"Really? Cause I though the black one was best." UHH. _

_"Then why did you ask me Katherine?" Then, downstairs the doorbell rang._

_"Oh my god. It's him. And I'm no where near ready!" Cue second eye roll. "Can you go answer the door and distract for a while until I'm ready? Please Leni, please?" Of course, I will. Because Kat won't let me say no. "Thanks, you're the best!" _

_I head downstairs to ward off another guy for another 10 minutes. There's always a new one. Every week. Some poor unsuspecting guy she will date for 3 weeks maximum. I usually just let them hang out in the lounge with Jeremy. Play video games or something. It's not like they're usually worth getting to know. Too many to get to know. I open the door to get a look at the next unsuspecting sucker. _

_"Holy shit." _

_"Hello to you too." Damon Salvatore is at my door. Damon freaking Salvatore is at my door. Oh god. And I just swore at him. Nice, Elena, really nice. "Are you going to invite me in?" Oh, we're still standing in the doorway. Nice one Gilbert. I extend my arm to show him in. "You must be Kat's sister, Elena is it?" I cannot believe Damon Salvatore is here. He's only the world's greatest music producer alive today. Oh shit, have I said anything yet? Considering he's staring at me with that incredibly sexy smirk on his face, I'll assume not. Okay, words - form some Elena. I open my mouth, and just as I do Kat comes waltzing down the stairs. _

_"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go!"_

_"Great meeting you Elena," he says as he walks out the door._

So, Damon Salvatore lasted about as long as I originally gave him, about 2 days short of 3 weeks but through him my sister met Elijah and they've been together now about 4 months. At least something good came out of that night. But if I'm going to work with Damon, I'm going to be the girl I wish I was the night I met him. Here goes nothing. Drink. Breathe.

"Okay, snarky. Let's get one thing straight, yes, you are one of the most talked about and influential music producers out there and yes, your voice, pretty amazing but I'm not some groupie whose going to fall at your feet every time you look at me. So, no more taunting of that night, I was caught of guard and that was all. Had absolutely nothing to do with you, or the way you look." Lie. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you when I come for a meeting with Elijah. Until then, have a great rest of your night Damon." Scull rest of drink.

I can tell by Damon's eyes that he wasn't expecting that but no time for responses. I grab my guitar as Alaric hands it to me from behind the bar and walk out with my head held high and my hips swinging, just slightly, cause, well you know. 

**Thanks! :)**

**Reviews are love. Love is inspiration. Inspiration is you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I have taken so long to upload! It's been a tough few months but I appreciate the reviews and follows so much! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint..**

Today's the day. The day I meet with Elijah. I don't know why I agreed to this. I have never been so nervous in my life. I know my voice is good but I'm not a performer. I'd much rather just sing with my head down in a bar or in the shower. This is the first step to singing live, in front of A LOT of people. People who would purposely be there to see me sing. Breathing would be a good thing right now I think.

Caroline came over this morning and helped me pick an outfit for the meeting. Of course, I changed a few things after she left (like boots instead of heels).

"Leni?" I hear Kat knock on the door.

"Yeah, come in."

"Hey."

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted me to do your hair maybe? I know you struggle to braid it and I thought it might look nice for the meeting." She looks sheepish. Jeremy is out with friends and Jenna's at work for the day so it's just the two of us.

"Yeah, thanks. That would be nice." Kat goes into the bathroom we share while I sit in front of my vanity. She comes back out and starts brushing my hair. "We haven't done anything like this in a while."

"I know. Mum used to brush our hair before bed. I guess I didn't want to take over her jobs too much."

"I know Kat. But this… It's nice."

"Yeah, it is." We sit quietly for the next 15 minutes, Kat playing with my hair and me sitting cross-legged, humming contently.

"There you go, all done." I open my eyes and look in the mirror. She's braided my hair all around the front of head and down the side into a bun.

"Wow, Kat. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She kisses the side of my head and leans into my ear. I look into the mirror to see us both as she whispers, "You'll do great today Leni."

"Thanks sis."

"Come on, let's get going. Don't want you to be late." She leaves the room and I'm speechless at how sisterly Kat just was. Maybe Elijah's good for her. Wow, it'll be weird if my boss ends up being my brother-in-law. Okay, thinking too much Elena. Get your ass up and let's get going. Breathe and stand.

* * *

><p>We pull up to Elijah's offices, which are huge. No wonder Kat likes coming here so much. She's going to hang around the area while the meeting happens in case I need her but I asked to do this alone. As I enter Elijah's offices the first thing I notice is that the people are all gorgeous and stylishly dressed. Maybe I should've left Caroline's choice of shoes on.<p>

I'm escorted to a boardroom and asked to wait. Tea and water is placed in front of me. Eventually Elijah and a blonde woman who looks like a supermodel join me.

"Please excuse my lateness Elena. Another client required my attention."

"Not at all Elijah. I haven't been here that long." He shakes my hand.

"Oh good. Allow me to introduce one of our managers here and my lovely sister, Rebekah."

"Hello Elena, Elijah has told me so many lovely things about you." Supermodel's voice even sounds perfect.

"Nice to meet you Rebekah."

"Call me Beks, please. We'll be spending a lot of time together if you decide to sign."

"Okay, Beks."

"Shall we get started, Elena?" Elijah motions for me to sit.

"So, as you know I think you have a real talent. From what I've heard from your sister and at the bar, you have a lot of potential. Katherine says you write your own songs as well which makes it much easier for us, if you're good that is, means we don't have to hire writers for you. Singer/songwriters are much easier to market as well compared to just a good voice. Isn't that right Rebekah?"

I turn to Beks. "Definitely. Much easier from a selling point of view. Makes everything more personal, your audience identifies with you more. Can you dance by any chance?"

"Dance?" I question.

"Choreography. Do you dance with any of your songs?"

"Not really. I mean I'm not completely uncoordinated but I prefer to be behind a piano or with a guitar in my hands," I reply.

"Okay. Well, our resident choreographer might change your mind. She's quite persuasive. But she also plays piano and designs some of our costumes for touring so even if you don't end up dancing; you'll spend some time with her. She's the unsung hero around here."

"She sounds great. I can't wait to meet her."

"First things first," Elijah starts, "your contract." The next hour or so Elijah and Rebekah go over the basics of my contract. They give me a copy to take home and look over which I'll probably just give straight to Aunt Jenna. She'll tell me the truth about what she thinks but everything they tell me sounds good. Of course, it's meant to sound good coming from their mouths but still. They proceed to show me around the facilities. I am blown away when they get to the recording studios and writing lounges.

The studios are all panelled wood and state of the art sound mixing boards. The instruments that line the walls make me want to cry and the grand pianos in every room are beyond what I dreamed. The writing lounges have baby grand pianos and the walls are lined with albums to inspire artists. In the corner are old-fashioned record players, CD players and computers to play them all on. The lounges and couches look like the comfiest things I've ever seen and god help me if I never get up from one of them again.

Elijah and Rebekah leave me in the lounges after being called into another meeting after I assure them I'll find my way out. Which of course, in this rabbit den I get lost. As I'm wandering around trying to find my way, I literally smash into none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Umph." I begin to fall before Damon catches me and lifts me back up.

"Watch yourself, Gilbert."

"Back at you, _Salvatore." _

"Feisty this morning. I like it."

"I didn't expect to see you awake at this time of day. Don't vampires burn in the sunlight?" Point 1 Gilbert.

"There are no windows down here Gilbert. So even if I was, no harm would come to me here."

"Pity."

"Don't act like you don't like me."

"I thought I made it clear to you the other night, you have no impact on me."

"Really?" he questions.

"Yep," I pop the P.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" I let go and jump back from him. Crap. 1 point Salvatore. "Don't worry Gilbert, I won't tell anyone…. Do you need help finding your way out?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll find it myself." I start to walk in the wrong direction, apparently.

"Come on, Gilbert. Just let me show you out. We'll be spending a lot more time together if you agree to sign the contract." I halt in my tracks.

"What?"

"What, didn't Elijah mention it? I'm going to be your producer. Unless you really don't want me to." He suddenly looks quite disheartened. Wow, where did playful Damon go?

"No, it's not that. I mean you're very talented. I've been a fan of yours for ages. It's just I don't know, you are, you know."

"Dashing? Charming? Irresistible?" And Damon's back. It makes me smile. I want to kiss that smirk off his face. WAIT. WHAT. No. No. Maybe? NO.

"Distracting."

"Because of my dashing, charming, irresistible self?" Okay. Time to shut this down now.

"Are you going to show me how to get out of here or not?" Hands on hips. Playful tone's back.

He raises his hands in mock defeat. "Follow me, Gilbert." We finally make it back to the lobby.

"Nice seeing you again Damon."

"You too Elena." He grabs my hand suddenly and takes me by surprise again. "Say yes to the contract Elena, I would be horribly sad if you didn't." He kisses my hand and leaves me standing in the lobby alone.

Salvatore, point 1.

**Please review! I love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed this story. This is my first and I am thankful for every single one of you. **

* * *

><p>"So? How did it go?" Kat asks me as soon as I get back in the car.<p>

"Good," I reply.

"You don't sound so sure… Was Rebekah mean to you?"

"What? No! She was lovely. So was Elijah."

"So…" Kat presses, "What's the problem?"

"I don't know. I'm just scared I guess."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. Of not being good enough. Of disappointing Elijah, you, mum."

"Oh, don't be stupid Leni. Mum will only be disappointed if you don't try. Besides, you cannot disappoint me or Jeremy or Aunt Jenna even if you tried. And Elijah? Well… I'll put him in his place if he even makes one little side comment..."

"Kat!"

"What?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?"<p>

"Yes. For the 100th time, yes."

"Okay. I'll walk you in anyway, I want to see Elijah."

Kat proceeds to walk me into the studios. She's got the contracts in a bag in the crook of her elbow. I'm carrying my guitar. I'm so nervous I could throw up right now.

Rebekah walks towards us when we enter, "Good morning Elena!"

"Morning Beks."

"Beks?" Kat questions.

I could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"So, have you got the contracts?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes," Kat pipes up, "I'll take them straight up to Elijah myself. Have a good day sis."  
>She walks off as Rebekah offers to lead me to the recording studios where I'll start with Damon. I feel about 6 inches small next to Supermodel Beks in her 6-inch heels. Maybe I'll have to switch to the heels in the back of my closet that Caroline bought me ages ago.<p>

"Here we are… Damon?"

Rebekah opens the door to one of the beautiful recording studios I saw when I first came through. Damon is sitting at the mix desk.

"Good morning ladies." He swivels in his chair to look at us. Damn he looks good. How am I supposed to work with someone this distractingly handsome?  
>"Damon." Rebekah addresses him. "I've brought your latest project."<p>

"Thanks Barbie." Rebekah rolls her eyes and leaves, hips swaying but Damon doesn't seem to notice. I stand there staring around the room until my eyes land on Damon's, who seems to be watching me just as intently as I was studying the room.

"Ready to leave LaLa land?" he asks.

"Sorry, I've just never been in a room this fancy before."

"Well, get used to it sweetheart cause this is all yours."

"ALL mine?" I question.

"Yep," he pops the 'p', "every producer has his own studio and since you're the only artist on my roster at the moment, it's yours too."

"Wow." I cannot seem to muster words. Between the room, Damon and the prospective of me as a real artist, I seem completely overwhelmed.

"Okay, well enough silence on your part. Silence is the opposite of what we need here… Let's get started, shall we?" He motions for me to come and sit in the recording section. He sits on a stool as I follow him in. "Show me your guitar." I open my case and pass it to him. "Not bad."  
>"My mother bought it for me."<p>

"She's got good taste." I smile at his remark.

"Okay, so I know you can play guitar. Anything else?"

"Umm… Piano. But I haven't done it in a while."

"That's okay. I happen to be a very well versed pianist, we'll get you back up to scratch." I cannot help the funny feeling in my stomach when he says pianist. What is wrong with me?

"If it's okay, I would prefer to put that off until later." I don't know if I'm ready to play the piano without mum yet. He looks at me squarely, but nods as if he realises that this is something he shouldn't push, yet.

"Fine by me. Now, I know how you sing. Let's work on how you write. We need to get your first single and demo ready for next month."

"Okay." I'm suddenly very nervous. No one but mum has ever heard me sing my own stuff before. He passes my guitar back to me.

"So, what are you going to sing for me?"

"It's called: The Call."

_"It started out as a feeling  
>Which then grew into a hope<br>Which then turned into a quiet thought  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<br>And then that word grew louder and louder  
>'Til it was a battle cry<br>I'll come back when you call me  
>No need to say goodbye<em>

_Just because everything's changing  
>Doesn't mean it's never been this way before<br>All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
>As you head off to the war<br>Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
>You'll come back when it's over<br>No need to say goodbye  
>You'll come back when it's over<br>No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<br>But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<br>Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>'Til they're before your eyes<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye."<em>

Silence. I'm barely breathing. I can't tell if he is. I'm staring at my guitar. I can feel the tears behind my eyelids, threatening to come out. I cannot let them, at least, not on my first day here. Breathe, Elena, breathe. Finally, he speaks.

"Why did you write that song?"

I take a deep breath and then, "Because it was the only way I knew how to deal with such horror and sadness within myself."

"You wrote it after your parents died." I nod. He comes over to me and I feel his finger under my chin, pulling my face upwards. Finally, I'm staring him in the eyes. "Why did you choose that song to sing to me? I'm assuming you have a few songs in your head?"

"I do. But none of them are finished properly except that one."

He takes my guitar out of my hand and leans it up against his chair. Then he comes back over and takes my hand. He leads me to the piano. He sits at one end and gestures for me to sit on the other. He takes a deep breath and then begins to play.

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down your face_

_Tears stream down your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face_

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you."_

I'm crying by the end of it. He slowly takes his hands off of the keys.

"That was the song I wrote when my parents died." He looks over to me and sees my tears. "I was trying to make you feel better. Level the playing field or whatever."

"Thank you Damon. It was beautiful."

He stands up, "Yeah. Okay, so enough emotions for today I think. We're even. Why don't you head into the writing rooms and try to finish one of those songs you were talking about. We'll start working on some of them together tomorrow… You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Damon." I smile.

"See you tomorrow." He leaves the room, taking out his phone.

I feel so weird about what just happened. But also infinitely lighter. As far as I can tell, despite the tears and the shorter than anticipated first day at the office, today was a success.

* * *

><p><strong>The songs used in this chapter are "The Call" by Regina Spektor and "Fix You" by Coldplay. I hope you like the chapter! I am endeavoring to update much faster now! Please review to make sure I do! x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all again for favourite/following the story and reviewing! Reviews make me so happy! And thank you to the guest reviewers who I cannot reply to personally! It is because of all of you that this is the fastest I have ever uploaded a new chap! **

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since I started working with Damon. So far, not terrible. I mean, he's great at what he does and he really helps me. But it does not help when he comes in on a Monday morning with that gorgeous scruff, dark sunglasses and all black-ensemble. It's hard to concentrate. He always brings me a tea with his coffee, which always makes me smile.<p>

But he's definitely not shy about holding back when he doesn't like something I do. Whether that's my songs or even the way I sing them. We've gotten into a lot of fights over the past few weeks. I mean, I know my songs better than anyone right? I used to give in to him easily but lately I've been putting my foot down. I find that helps me to understand when he's being a jerk and when he really believes in something. If he continues to fight when I shout right back at him, it means he really believes I need to change something. If he doesn't, it means he's just being a dick for the hell of it. I think I'm the only person who's ever given back to him exactly what he gives, it threw him off originally but now, I think he kind of likes it. Which of course, I hate because he gets this gorgeous, no annoying, smirk on his face.

All the other people I've met here though are great. Elijah introduced me to Bonnie the other day. He calls her the hero around here. She's mainly choreography but she also does hair, makeup and costumes. She's so sweet and one of the only people I've met who doesn't seem to fall at Damon's feet so I like her more already. We've started going running together because she says I need to get my cardio up for when we start choreography sessions. She's great to talk to, as she knows everything about everyone. I think so far, she's my favourite person I've met because of this new job. I'm going to introduce her to Caroline soon, I think they'd get along great and it would be nice to have friends on both the inside and outside of the industry.

I'm heading into the studio this morning even though Damon's not going to be there today. I'm hoping I can figure out this song we've been working on without him. He keeps changing it all the time and neither of us can seem to be able to work out what's going wrong. I want to work without him breathing down my neck for once. Not just because it's annoying but also because it's so distracting. A couple of times we've naturally moved closer to each other during sessions, only to find that when we stop, we're practically on top of each other. This always leads to another of his famous smirks, which distract me further. I just can't with this man some days.

I'm in the room that now houses my guitar and songbooks sitting cross-legged on the sofa I love so much (it's so comfortable I might steal it for the house one night), playing my guitar. Papers are spread all around me as I try to make this chord progression work with my lyrics. I'm so frustrated I cannot believe it. The trashcan is overflowing with crumpled paper of failed attempts and I can't even see the floor anymore with how many books I have open around me. Eventually, I get so sick of playing the same things over and over; I put my guitar down and get off the sofa.

I begin to walk around the hallways of the studio floor, hoping to gain inspiration or maybe just clarity, I don't know. The walls are lined with photos of artists performing and records showing when albums went platinum, some of them many times over. There are photos of artists I admire with Elijah and Damon. Eventually, I get to the last door in the hallway. I've never been down this far before. I open the door to find a gorgeous white baby grand piano. My jaw drops. I have never seen anything this beautiful before. It's so amazing. The lights are dim in this room and there is nothing but a rug and the piano. It's all the room needs I guess. My mother would have loved this piano. I remember us playing on one in a store once. We always said one day we would have enough money to buy one. But that day never came in her lifetime. I sit down at it and open the top. The keys feel smooth and cold under my fingers. I suddenly have the urge to make them warm. I want to know what it would sound like.

I have a song in my head that I started writing when I signed on to come and work here. It's the only one I've written for the piano, everything else is for guitar. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and start to play.

_"Get a load of me, get a load of you  
>Walking down the street, and I hardly know you<br>It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night_  
><em>Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right<em>  
><em>And I've got someone waiting too<em>

_Is, this is just the beginning_  
><em>We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming<em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
><em>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>  
><em>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<em>  
><em>So tell me<em>  
><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you<em>

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up_  
><em>Finding someone else you can't get enough of<em>  
><em>Someone who wants to be with you too<em>

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_  
><em>Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch<em>  
><em>But wouldn't it be beautiful<em>

_Here we are, we're at the beginning_  
><em>We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning<em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
><em>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>  
><em>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<em>  
><em>So tell me<em>  
><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you<em>

_I'd love for you to make me wonder_  
><em>Where it's going<em>  
><em>I'd love for you to pull me under<em>  
><em>Something's growing<em>  
><em>For this that we can control<em>  
><em>Baby I am dying<em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
><em>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_  
><em>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>  
><em>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<em>  
><em>So tell me<em>  
><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you."<em>

I take a huge breath once I finish. It's the first time I've played a full song on a piano in a while. It feels so good, but also kind of like I'm cheating on mum. Like I should be playing our piano at home and only that piano. I take my hands off the keys and begin to open my eyes when I hear someone.

"Elena." Damon's voice breaks through my brain.

Oh crap. No, no, no, no, no. He cannot have just heard that.

"Are you going to open your eyes any time soon?"

I can't bring myself to. I slowly open them and come face to face with the blue eyes of the man I was just singing about. But he can't know that! Get your shit together Elena. I open my mouth to speak when he asks, "When did you write that?"

Oh shit. No, no, no. He's looking at me in that way. He knows. No.

"I have to go."

"Elena!"

I don't stop jogging until I'm home. I guess I won't need to go running with Bonnie today. I've run farther than I even thought possible. I've left everything at the studio. I'll have to get Bonnie to pick them up for me. Hopefully Jer's home and he can let me in the house. I need a bath. I need to forget today happened. Oh, boy.

* * *

><p><strong>The song in this chapter is called, "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been as active. I promise I will never give up this story. I hope you're still with me. Let me know if you want it to continue. I would like to! **

* * *

><p>I've been so nervous to come into the studio this morning. I have no idea how Damon is going to act. Will he take pity on me and not mention it at all? I doubt it, this is Damon Salvatore. Plus, I'm not stupid, that song was pretty good and as my producer he'll bring it up at the very least for that reason. After I got home yesterday I wrote a little power ballad for myself so that I would hopefully have enough nerve to walk in there today. I've been singing in the car the whole way here and now here I am, at the studio. One more round and then I have to walk in.<p>

_"You shout it out,  
>But I can't hear a word you say<br>I'm talking loud, not saying much  
>I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet<br>You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Fire away, fire away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Fire away, fire away"<em>

Alright, walk through the door Elena. Last thing you want is to be late and give him another thing to berate you for. There he is. Facing away from me in the middle of our studio. He's not turning around. He definitely heard me. I wasn't quiet. I mean what's the point of putting it off any longer?

I clear my throat, "Morning, Damon."

"Hey, so I've been thinking…" he starts. Oh shit here we go, "…that song you were playing yesterday doesn't really keep with the tone and message we've been going for so far so let's put it on the backburner for now, okay? No need to work on something that's not worthwhile at the moment with the due date for your demo so soon." What?

"Umm… okay. Sure, whatever you think." He still hasn't turned around. "Is that all?" Oh no. Why, why would you ask Elena? He was letting you off the hook and you push? Uhh.

"Yep. Can we get back to working on something worthwhile now?"

"Yeah, right, sure." Nice, Elena. Real smooth.

* * *

><p>She's finally gone and I can breathe. God, I need a drink. Lucky I keep a bottle of bourbon in my office. So, she starts off today standing outside the door for almost 15 minutes making her just on time for our session this morning. That was more than frustrating. I was so close to just going out there and dragging her into the studio myself but I held my own long enough. Then she acts all innocent with those doe eyes of hers, waiting for me to speak. She was the one who ran out on me the night before. Shouldn't I be waiting for an explanation? An apology even?<p>

It hadn't even occurred to me until she ran out of there that the song could be about me. I mean I know the effect I have on most women but her? She's different. I always assumed she thought me more asshole than sexy ass. Well, not enough to write a song about. Not one that good anyway. And then I did the unthinkable; I let her off the hook. Whilst yes, it would have been nice to see her squirm for a bit as I dragged the information out of her, it would have made our relationship difficult this close to demo due date. It's a crucial point in deciding if she actually has a career ahead of her and there's no need for her mind to be in more places than it needs to be. So, now I'm here, in my office, drinking. Shit. That was the last of the bourbon. Guess it's time for me to find a bar.

I end up back at the bar that I first heard her sing at. They had good alcohol here and right now, that's all I need. The minute I'm inside the door I scope out at least four women that I think I could flirt into taking home tonight but it all seems to hard and they all seem too... blonde. I suddenly think I have a thing for brunettes. Let's try and find some of those.

* * *

><p>Something brings me out of my daydream. Or should I say waking actually dream considering it's nearing 1am and I'm still up. Crazy ringing. Who would be calling me at this hour? It's Matt.<p>

"Hey Matt. Everything okay?"

"Hey Lena, sorry to call you this late. Were you asleep?"

"No, actually. What's up?"  
>"It's Damon."<br>"Damon? As in my producer Damon? That Damon?"

"Yeah, he's at Ric's and I'm closing up but he's pretty messed up and I didn't know who else to call. Can you come pick him up or tell me the address to send him to in a cab?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Matt. No worries, I'm on my way now." Sure enough I show up at Ric's bar 15 minutes later and there he is. My producer, drunk as a skunk, is holding onto a bottle of whisky for dear life. He spots me.

"ELENA!" He sounds oddly happy, and confused. I wave and walk over to Matt who hands me Damon's keys.

"Thanks for coming."

"No worries. Think you could help me pry him away from that bottle long enough to get him in my car?"

"Yeah sure." With some bickering, coercion and heavy lifting on Matt's part, Damon is finally inside my car.

"I'm perfectly capable of finding a ride home myself you know," he says sloppily.

"Yes, I assume you usually are. Struck out tonight Salvatore?"

"No. Just, nothing interesting enough for me," He reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear, "So gorgeous." And then he's out.

"Damon?... Damon?... Jesus, how am I meant to get you out of this car on my own?" Luckily, I didn't have to. I arrived at Damon's house (mansion I could probably say) to find someone else pulling up at the same time.

"Hi. Umm... Is that my brother passed out in your front seat?"

"Umm… yeah. Do you think you could lend me a hand?"

"Right, sure." Eventually, we get Damon inside onto the couch in the living room. It's the most insane house I've ever been into. So huge and un-Damon like. I always pictured he would live in a studio apartment somewhere with nothing but a mattress on the floor and alcohol and guitars stocking the place. This was something else.

"I'm sorry that you had to see him like this but, thank you for bringing him home in one piece."

"No worries. What's an artist for if not to pick up her producer when he's drunk."

"Oh, so you must be Elena. I'm Stefan. Damon's brother." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." I shake Stefan's outstretched hand.  
>"Well, Damon's not one to brag." He smiles with closed lips. Like there's a secret in that comment.<p>

"Well, I should get going. Nice to meet you Stefan."

"Great meeting you too Elena." Stefan moves to lead me out of the house, I reach to the coffee table to leave Damon's keys for him when he rolls over and I hear him humming the tune to the song I played for him yesterday. I freeze.

"You okay Elena?" Stefan asks.

"Yeah, fine. See you around." I smile as I leave and get into my car but I know I will be driving home to a room where I will get no sleep because all my brain can currently seem to bounce between are these two facts: he had remembered my song enough to be humming it when drunk and the skin by my neck can't stop tingling from where he touched it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! The song is 'Titanium' by David Guetta featuring Sia. I hope I did okay with Damon's POV. Let me know if you liked and want more or if you'd prefer to stick with Elena! Love xx<strong>


End file.
